


We're Only Getting Older, Baby

by bowtieowl



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Blaine Anderson, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Somnophilia, Top Kurt Hummel, though very light and in a loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/bowtieowl
Summary: For the first time in a long time, Kurt and Blaine have the house to themselves.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	We're Only Getting Older, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write porn for a friend. So I did. Thanks to Inez for sparking this, thanks to Anna for taming the flame and editing.

Blaine loosens his tie and rolls his shoulder. Up until now he hasn’t been aware of the that has stiffened his back and his shoulders. He lets out a small sigh and closes his eyes. It’s been a long day, but now there’s finally quiet. No sound in the house other than Kurt humming softly in the bathroom as he brushes his teeth.

A soft smile plays on Blaine’s lips when his husband joins him back in the bedroom and Kurt tilts his head, squinting his eyes. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Blaine says and walks over to Kurt, kissing the corner of his lips. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?” Kurt asks, naturally not satisfied with that answer.

“You.” Blaine’s smile turns into a small chuckle when Kurt’s mild curiosity turns into surprise. “And me. And that I love our Christmas parties, but I also love it when they’re over.”

“God, you spoke my mind,” Kurt says after a small groan. “I’m getting old.”

Blaine takes both of Kurt’s hands, his chin slightly lifted. “You’re not. You, sweetheart, are in your prime.”

It’s a relatively new thing. The pet names. It’s not like they’ve never used terms of endearment before, but they were few and far between. Something has changed within the last year. Maybe not so much for Kurt, but definitely for Blaine. They’ll turn 35 next year, they are settled in their careers, their children couldn’t be more perfect. There are issues along the way. Of course there are. They fight and their kids throw tantrums. Last month their dishwasher broke and flooded the kitchen. But it’s the kind of inconvenience that passes without long-lasting effects. They are happy. Knowing that makes Kurt glow. He’s strong and confident, as beautiful as ever. Blaine? He’s grown soft from it. At first that made him worry, but Kurt caught him before it turned into a problem. Blaine believed Kurt when he took his hand and told him that lowering his guards didn’t make him weaker and enjoying happiness wouldn’t steal his drive and ambition.

Kurt’s arms wrap around his shoulders and Blaine’s around Kurt’s waist. Muscle memory. Kurt’s voice rumbles against Blaine’s chest. “I love you very much.”

“I love you too,” Blaine replies and kisses Kurt’s neck softly. Then he pulls away just enough to look into his eyes. “We haven’t had sex in weeks.”

It’s not the accusation it would have been fifteen years ago. Not the despair from ten years ago either. It’s just a statement.

“But,” Kurt says quietly and conspiratorially, bouncing back Blaine’s thoughts, “we have the whole week to ourselves.”

The kids left with Burt and Carole for their annual Ohio vacation. Kurt and Blaine will join after New Year’s Eve for some proper family time. Until then…

Blaine traces the buttons of Kurt’s shirt and Kurt gives Blaine’s tie a small tug. They both laugh and Blaine gives Kurt a small kiss before he heads for the shower, giddiness dissolving all his tension.

When he returns, Kurt is fast asleep and Blaine’s chest swells with love as he snuggles up next to him, turning off the light. The eagerness from their teenage years is gone. They have time. All the time in the world.

-

Kurt wakes to Blaine’s soft sleeping sounds. Light floods in between the curtains. The winter sky is crisp blue. It’s cold and Kurt pulls up their blanket as he turns towards his husband. His hand rests on Blaine’s chest for a moment before it wanders down. Kurt watches Blaine’s face, his movements slow, careful and deliberate. He palms Blaine through his pyjama pants and bites his lower lip when Blaine shifts with a small moan, his hips rolling up.

Kurt shifts as well and lets go only to slip his hand under Blaine’s pants. Mornings are good. It doesn’t take much. Kurt wraps his fingers around Blaine’s cock and starts to stroke. After just a few seconds, Blaine’s breath hitches and his eyes fly open. God, he’s beautiful like this. His pupils dilated from the dim light in the room, his eyes already hungry and eager, his cheeks flushed from sleep and the feelings waking him.

“Good morning,” Kurt says quietly and keeps stroking.

“Kurt,” Blaine groans, his voice still hoarse. His hips roll up again. “Oh God. I need to pee.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but he also can’t help the laugh that escapes him. Blaine hurries out of bed, so fast he almost falls over his own feet. With not much else to do, Kurt strips out of his clothes and starts to stroke himself, lazily, teasing himself with much deliberation. Blaine takes longer than expected in the bathroom and when he returns, naked as well and pouncing into bed and kissing him eagerly, Kurt knows why.

“You brushed your teeth,” Kurt says. “That’s an unfair advantage.”

“Over whom?” Blaine laughs and kisses him again.

“Me. I wanted to seduce you, now you’re seducing me,” Kurt says.

“Oh, I’d never try to gain advantage over you,” Blaine says and flops back to lie on his back. “You should proceed where you left off. Seduce me properly.”

“Why, thank you,” Kurt says and drapes himself half over Blaine.

-

Blaine expects Kurt’s hand on him again, but instead, his husband slides his thigh between Blaine’s legs and puts more of his weight on Blaine. Kurt kisses his neck, small pecks, leading up to his jaw and the spot below his ear.

“What if I don’t want to seduce you?” Kurt whispers into his ear and Blaine’s lips part, his eyes fluttering closed when he feels his husband’s hot breath brush against his ear. There is nothing else around them in that moment and nothing between them. Blaine touches Kurt’s shoulder when Kurt continues to whisper. “What if I want to feel that you’re already mine?”

Blaine lets out a small whimper. “I am…”

And he is. Body and mind and soul. With everything he is and everything he owns.

Kurt’s weight lifts off him and Blaine opens his eyes to see him kneel, sitting on his heels. He must have reached over to the nightstand when he sat up because there is already a bottle of lube in his hand. Blaine spreads his legs without being told to and reaches for one of the smaller pillows to push it under his hips. Kurt smiles and warms the lube between his hands before he presses one finger against Blaine’s entrance.

Blaine can feel his muscles twitch in anticipation, and his breathing changes.

“I was thinking about this all day, yesterday,” Kurt admits as he uses his free hand to stroke Blaine again. “I was ready to throw everyone out because of it.”

Blaine lets out a breathless laugh and a low moan when Kurt finally pushes his finger into him. “Oh… And yet you fell asleep.”

“Mhm.” Kurt doesn’t even try to deny it. “Only to dream about you some more. And now I know exactly what I want.”

Blaine licks his lips and gasps when Kurt adds a second finger. He slowly scissors him open, always watching Blaine’s face to make sure he’s not going too fast. Moments like this are rare. These days, their sex is frantic and fast, almost going through the motions. It’s not boring and not bad, but they’re always on guard so the kids won’t walk in on them, or thinking about the little time they have left before they need to leave for their next appointment. Sex has become something mostly physical. It takes the edge off, it’s fun, but it doesn’t make them feel like they need it to stay in love anymore.

This is different. Kurt pulls out his fingers and strokes his own cock back into full hardness before lining himself up. He pushes into Blaine slowly, their hands intertwined over Blaine’s head. Their eyes meet and they are so, so in love. Buried inside Blaine, Kurt shivers and Blaine whimpers when he recognizes the moment as what it is – Kurt losing himself just a little bit. It’s physical but beyond that, it’s about the bits and pieces of their relationship that dust over in their daily life. Polishing up their togetherness, filling the cracks, fuelling their feelings for each other.

Blaine rocks his hips, and Kurt’s mouth goes slack as he starts to thrust.

The rhythm is harder than Blaine expected, and he groans, crying out Kurt’s name in pleasure. Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hands, then lets go to wrap his fingers around Blaine’s cock. They kiss, somewhere, in the middle of all of it, and it’s as messy as it was when they were young, barely aware of what they’re doing because they’re both just following their urges and the soft pleas of the person they love.

Blaine is slick with sweat, shivering in the winter-cold bedroom when he puts one leg around Kurt’s waist, his heel digging into the small of his back. Kurt’s free hand steadies his body against Blaine’s chest, his thumb flicking over Blaine’s nipple, and Blaine’s mouth is open wide as he starts to pant. They lose their rhythm. Kurt’s cock brushes against his prostate again and again. Blaine fists the sheets beneath them, then reaches up to cup Kurt’s face, then let his hands fall a little downwards to dig his nails into his husband’s shoulders.

Kurt doesn’t hold back anymore. He lets out loud and high-pitched moans echoing Blaine’s groans and soft whimpers until Blaine’s toes curl up. “God, Kurt… I….”

“Fuck, yes...,” Kurt cuts him off, “let go…”

And Blaine does. His muscles coil up and he comes hard, his back arching against the mattress. Kurt lets go of his cock and keeps thrusting Blaine through his orgasm before he hits his own high, and Blaine shivers when he feels Kurt come deep inside of him.

They both roll it out together until they’re too sensitive and Kurt collapses on top of Blaine. They’re breathing hard, both silent and completely blissed out.

Finally, Kurt pulls out and wrinkles his nose, looking down at Blaine. “Gross.”

Blaine chuckles and reaches for Kurt’s neck to pull him into a kiss. Kurt snuggles against his side afterwards, looking up at him with an amused spark in his eyes.

“What is it?” Blaine asks.

“We need to shower.”

Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt’s nose. “In a bit.”

“In a bit,” Kurt echoes and rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder. So much has changed in all these years. Most things for the better. Kurt’s fingers draw lazy patterns on Blaine’s chest until he stops, and Blaine can tell from his breathing that he has fallen back asleep. Gently, he reaches for the blanket and pulls it up to keep them from getting too cold. Kurt lets out a soft sigh and Blaine smiles, kissing the top of his head. His heart flutters a tiny bit and he places a hand on it, brushing over Kurt’s fingertips that still rest there. Just as long as it can feel like this, things are okay.


End file.
